Longer Than Summer
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Kelsi and Ryan survived summer but can they survive Senior Year together? Follow them though their last year at East High. Sequel to Mine For The Summer
1. Chapter 1

**Longer Than Summer**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**Chapter 1**

Summer was over and it was time to go back to school. Kelsi was excited, she was bouncing nervously in her seat as she pulled into the school car park. She wasn't excited about going back to school. No her parents had taken on her on holiday in the last week of summer and she hadn't seen Ryan.

Now at 7.00 am she was back in school and going to meet Ryan in the music room.

Half an hour later he arrived. She had already composed a song and drunk half of the tea.

He strolled in but she was so lost in the music that she didn't hear him. He leant against the door and smiled as he watched his girl perform her talent.

While she played, he crept up behind her. And when she had finished he snuck his arms around her waist and leant his head on her shoulder. As he did so Kelsi jumped slightly in her seat before sinking back into the arms.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he sat down his arms still wrapped around her.

"Is it bad that I missed you?" asked Kelsi.

"No because I missed you too," smiled Ryan leaning down to kiss her.

From behind the door a disappointed Jason watched, he had woken early because he knew Kelsi would come in early to play and he was going to ask her out one more time. You know maybe she'd had time to think over her holiday about him. Now he could see she never thought about him she'd been thinking about Evans.

"I knew she was seeing him," he thought, as he slouched off to the gym.

Inside the music room Kelsi and Ryan were oblivious to what was going on around as they were lost in their own little world.

After finally pulling apart due to lack of air the couple sat down and began to play her newly created composition.

They were so lost in their own little world of music that when the bell rang, the sharp noise made them jump. Ryan having slightly more balance then Kelsi managed to stay on the piano stool while Kelsi started to fall off. She closed her eyes ready for the impact of her body crashing into the floor when a pair of arms wrapped around her saving her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her boyfriend grinning at her.

"You didn't think I'd let you fall did you?" grinned Ryan, as he brought her up. "Besides the only thing you're falling for is me."

"That was way cheesy," laughed Kelsi.

"We need to get to homeroom," said Ryan, suddenly.

Grabbing together her stuff, they raced out the room and made it to homeroom just in time. Ryan saw Sharpay winkle her nose as he rushed in with Kelsi and when he sat behind Kelsi, her mouth fell open with shocked. She glanced up and saw Mrs Darbus was not yet in the room, so she sent him a message.

What are you doing with her? S

Thankfully Ryan's phone was on silent so it made no sound.

None of your business sis. R

Sharpay's phone, however, was not and went off just as Ms Darbus entered the room, she quickly shut it off and shoved it in her bag while staring at her brother in disbelief. He had stood up to, well through text, but he had basically told her no.

"Dude," whispered Chad, leaning across to Ryan's table. "What did you do to your sister?"

"Told her to mind her own business," shrugged Ryan. A glare from Ms Darbus had them shutting their mouths and listening or at least pretending to.

Minutes later the first homeroom of the year had finished and Ryan dashed out before his sister could get to him. So the female Evans turned to the other person - Kelsi.

However before she could get to her, Zeke blocked the way and started talking to her. When she finally managed to brush him off the quiet composer was gone.

It was lunch time and Kelsi was no where to be seen.

"Yo Evans, "hollered Chad, as he entered the cafeteria heads turned and watched as Ryan wandered over to him.

"Kelsi's backstage something happened she's really upset," whispered Chad.

"Thanks," called Ryan, as he raced off.

"Kels," he called, as he headed backstage.

She didn't answer but her sobs told him where she was.

"Kels," whispered Ryan, as he sat next to her. "What happened?"

She didn't look at but shook her head and waved her away.

"I'm not going anywhere Kels," he said.

She wouldn't speak but she did curl up into him and allow him to comfort her. He would drop the subject for now - but he would talk to her about it.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Longer Than Summer**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**Chapter 2**

Kelsi kept her silence on what had happened for a few days, even when what had happened happened again. She avoid Ryan, who was beginning to worry he had done something wrong. It wasn't until he overheard a conversation between his sister and her new assistant.

"She bought it she thinks Ryan is just playing her?" asked Tiara.

"Yeah," laughed Sharpay. "She turned into a complete mess as I left but she won't go near my brother again anyway she isn't good enough for him."

Ryan was seething and turned on his heel towards the practice room where he knew Kelsi was.

He looked though the door to make sure Kelsi was alone before he strode in. Kelsi glanced up as he entered and then back at her composition. He pulled her up and claimed his lips with hers.

"Ryan what," she mumbled, as he pulled away.

"I am not playing you," whispered Ryan.

"Ok," said Kelsi.

"I heard Sharpay laughing with Tiara is that why you've been soon quiet the past couple days, why you won't talk to me?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"I can deal with my sister she is not dictating who we date or hang out with. For the record your too good for me," said Ryan. "Remember I love you so if she ever says anything again remember that, that I love you and then come find me."

Kelsi nodded.

"So what you working on?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi smiled as she passed the music sheets to Ryan.

A while later Kelsi was practicing in the auditorium when a shadow fell over the piano, she'd heard the high heels tapping along so she knew who it was.

"I thought I told you stay away from my brother. You don't deserve him," shouted Sharpay.

Kelsi ignored collecting together her things.

"I've told your were just friends," said Kelsi.

Sharpay gasped the geek was standing up to her and now walking away.

Sharpay hurried to catch up with Kelsi who was now away down the aisle in the auditorium.

"You don't deserve to be his friend. Ever since that Gabriella girl came and shook things everyone has messed up everything," hissed Sharpay, before she tripped Kelsi up and strode out.

Kelsi lay there for a minute her cheek stinging and tears springing to her eyes.

"Kelsi!" called Gabriella, as she entered the hall.

Seconds later she exclaimed again when she saw Kelsi on the floor, she immediately rushed over, pulling out her phone as she went.

"Troy tell Ryan to come to the auditorium."

"Kelsi what happened?" asked Gabriella.

"I tripped," muttered Kelsi, leaving herself up.

"More like my sister tripped you," panted Ryan.

"Why would she do that?" asked Gabriella.  
"She doesn't want me to be his friend because I'm pulling him away from her and me away from composing for her," said Kelsi.

"That's nuts you two are the best friends I ever seen and you do nothing but compose together," said Gabriella.

"Yeah except were not friends," blushed Kelsi.

"No way when?" asked Gabriella.

"Second week of summer the first week we were at Lava Springs," smiled Kelsi.

"You too kept that quite," said Troy.

"Actually Taylor, Chad and Martha found out on my second to last day Jason wasn't there and you two where there but were all loved up so you weren't paying an attention to anyone else and Zeke had been called away by Sharpay for something," explained Kelsi.

"I know," said Zeke. "Chad told me."

"Yeah but what did Sharpay want?" asked Troy.  
Zeke glanced at Ryan who nodded.

"She asked me out," grinned Zeke.

"You finally got your girl," smiled Troy.

"I think we all did," smiled Ryan, wrapping an arm around Kelsi.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
